shadow and the others
by ElNix
Summary: A tale of adventure and friendship between shadows sonic and all of the others
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOE'S NOTES: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG BEGINGS**

The night was corm and everyone was in bed, the sky was lit up by the moonlight. Shadow was in bed with Rouge the room was lit by the moonlight. Then suddenly it when dark the moonlight disappeared, Shadow got out of bed to find out what was happening. He couldn't see anything so he was going to look out the front as he was put on his shoes, Rouge grabbed his arm to stop he "Come back to bed and we can have some fun". Shadow pulled his arm away and went to the bedroom door and then he turned to Rouge and said to her "What ever is going on out there I'm not going to let sonic get all the credit for it".

Outside there was something covering the moon, none know what it was. As shadow got outside everyone was standing there looking up at the sky wanted to know what was covering the moon up. Shadow was getting annoyed as he could still be in bed with Rouge having fun. Then shadow sees that sonic is running towards the thing that is in the sky knowing that sonic is trying to look like a hero when he not shadow follows him to the masters thing in the sky. Shadow finally caches up with sonic and as shadow was running after sonic he shout at sonic and asked him "What are you doing we don't know what this thing is?"

Sonic didn't answer him then when they got more close to the masters' thing that what in the sky they both looked at each other and said "Eggman."

Shadow and sonic started to clime up the masters thing that Eggman had built to bloke the moon. As they got up half way sonic started to slip so shadow grabbed sonic's hand to stop him from slipping as shadow pulled sonic he smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOE'S NOTES: SHADOW GETS BACK AT ROUGE**

When they got up to the top they saw Dr Eggman. As they both got closer to Eggman Shadow's blood started to bubal as Shadow remembered what Eggman had done to his. "Shadow are you ok. I am just a little bit worried about you at the minute" Sonic asked Shadow in a friendly way. Shadow just smiled at his and kept on going so Sonic just left it and went after Shadow so they could stop Dr Eggman.

"Eggman what the hell are you doing I though that me, sonic and knuckles detrude you and sent you to a different plaint?" Shadow shouted at Dr Eggman why running at him to stop what ever he was doing. Sonic and Shadow left Dr Eggman really badly hurt. As they was leaving Shadow saw something moving in the distends but it was to dark to see anything so he left it and didn't say a thing to Sonic. As the got back everyone was happy for what they had done for them.

Shadow smiled and walked over to his place to see that the front door was open "But I shut the front door behind me when I can out" he though to himself as he walk into his house. He got to his bedroom and he couldn't believe that he was seeing that Rouge was in his bed with Vector. "What the hell are you donning in my bed with him, I though that you where my girlfriend. Your just a fat dirty slut and I hate you get out of my house now".

As they both was level shadow's house they was just about to walking out of the front door then Rouge said to Shadow "I'm not a fat dirty slut, I got Vector to come over as I know that he knows how to please me in a way I like and we have been going out for 2 years now and you don't know how to please me like he does, I know that he can please me as he has been pleasing me for the last 2 years now". And then they left shadow on his own. Shadow didn't no what to do he was so angry that he wanted to brake everything that Rouge had touched that was in his bedroom then he remembered that Rouge has touched everything that was in his house as he didn't brake anything and when to bed.

In the morning Shadow went to see his good mate Knuckles to get help how to get back at Rouge "What can I do to get her back for what she did to me as I can think of anything can you help me mate". Knuckles smiled at shadow and nodded his head and said "Yes I will help you get Rouge back for what she has done but what can we do to get her back for you"? They staid there for a bit thinking and then Knuckles and Shadow saw someone that they didn't no so they decided to go and see who they was but as they got more closer to the people they started to run so Knuckles and Shadow started to run after them.


End file.
